Machoke
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=041 |dexcokalos=058 |evofrom=Machop |evointo=Machamp |gen=Generation I |species=Superpower Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Fighting |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=155.0 lbs. |metweight=70.3 kg |ability=Guts No Guard |dw=Steadfast |color=Gray |male=75 |evo= }} Machoke (Japanese: ゴーリキー Goorikii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Machoke is a very muscular Pokémon. It has lost its tail and has become more human-like. Its arms have exposed veins which express its phenomenal power. It has a belt to contain this power. Natural abilities Machoke can have the ability Guts or the ability No Guard. Guts increases Machoke's attack if it has a status effect. No Guard allows both Machoke's and the opponent's attacks to hit more often. Machoke boasts so much strength that it can be dangerous. The belt it wears suppresses this energy. Evolution Machoke is the evolved form of Machop as of level 28, and evolves into Machamp by trade. Game info Game locations |redblue=Victory Road |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Victory Road |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel, Mt. Mortar |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Silver Cave, Mt. Mortar, Rock Tunnel |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Evolve Machop |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Machop |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave, Mt. Ember, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Stark Mountain, Mt. Coronet, Victory Road, Route 210, 211, 216, 217, 225, 226 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Mt. Coronet, Route 210, 211, 225, 226 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cliff Cave, Mt. Mortar, Cerulean Cave, Rock Tunnel |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Machop (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Machop |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Machop |Trozei=Secret Storage 15, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Fiery Field (17-25F), Buried Relic (80-87F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave |Ranger1=Dusk Factory |Ranger2=Cargo Ship |Rumble=Rocky Cave}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its muscular body is so powerful, it must wear a power-save belt to be able to regulate its motions. |yellow=The belt around its waist holds back its energy. Without it, this Pokémon would be unstoppable. |gold=It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokémon never gets tired. |silver=The muscles covering its body teem with power. Even when still, it exudes an amazing sense of strength. |crystal=This tough Pokémon always stays in the zone. Its muscles become thicker after every battle. |ruby=Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger. |sapphire=Machoke undertakes bodybuilding every day even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labor. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train. |emerald=A belt is worn by a Machoke to keep its overwhelming power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has ever removed the belt. |firered=Its formidable body never gets tired. It helps people by doing work such as the moving of heavy goods. |leafgreen=Its muscular body is so powerful, it must wear a power-save belt to be able to regulate its motions. |diamond=Machoke's boundless power is very dangerous, so it wears a belt that suppresses its energy. |pearl=It can lift a dump truck with one hand. Using that power, it helps people with heavy jobs. |platinum=It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. |heartgold=It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokémon never gets tired. |soulsilver=The muscles covering its body teem with power. Even when still, it exudes an amazing sense of strength. |black=It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. |white=It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. |black 2=It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. |white 2=It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people. |x=Its muscular body is so powerful, it must wear a power-save belt to be able to regulate its motions. |y=It can lift a dump truck with one hand. Using that power, it helps people with heavy jobs. |or=Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger. |as=Machoke undertakes bodybuilding every day even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labor. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 067 front.png |yspr = Y 067 front.png |grnspr = GR 067 front.png |gldspr = G 067 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 067 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 067 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 067 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 067 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 067 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 067 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 067 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 067 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Machoke BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Machoke BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Machoke XY.gif |xysprs = Machoke Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Machoke XY.gif |orassprs = Machoke Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Machoke Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Machoke Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearance *Chuck's Machoke *Maylene's Machoke *Korrina's Machoke *Emily's Machoke Gallery 067Machoke_OS_anime.png 067Machoke_OS_anime_2.png 067Machoke_AG_anime.png 067Machoke_Dream.png 067Machoke_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 067Machoke_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *Machoke's name in the Red and Blue Beta was Kung-Foo. *In a Family Guy episode, while Chris and Peter talk about growing up, a poster with a superhero/wrestler resembling a Machoke appears in Chris's room. Origins Machoke appears to be based on a bodybuilder whilst its name is a portmoneau of macho and choke. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon